This is Mine
by rem-chaan
Summary: Zero, who does not know his path, detests his life as a vampire. He sees nothing that can pull him out of his darkness. But there is one girl, one girl who will take that plunge and tell him his light. What is blooming inside of Zero's heart? A songfic.


**Hey Guys! My first completed Fanfic! And sorry on all of my other stories...but I may have to take them down. Its getting quite difficult. But anywho! A Vampire knight songfic! Yuuki and Zero pairing! Enjoy! And Vampire Knight does not belong to me at all. Only to Masuri Hino. D**

**This is Mine**

As Old Man Winter took its toll around the city of Tokyo, light grey eyes stared at the window of his dorm blankly. The wind roared and growled as it shook the blood red satin drapes of his window. Even when it was daybreak, it seemed that the cold winter weather would never die down. As the seventeen year old boy sat up on his bed he ran a hand through his silver hair.

He looked out the window again, "It seems that nature itself knows and hates my existence…" He slowly got out of bed and took a closer look outside. The sky was black; nothing could be seen. He sighed and laid his forehead on the cool window pane. _B-Bmp. _Zero's eyes suddenly widened as he staggered backwards onto his bed. His throat was starting to become parched while he breathed heavily. He sank in his bed and gripped the white, lace linen on his bed, tearing it. _Ignore it. _He thought. _Just ignore it…_His heart thumped again_. _Zero gasped for air and put his hand in front of his face, "Dammit…its already time…" Desperately, he clawed around his perimeters and shoved his hand under his pillow. Something rattled as he gripped a small maroon container. Hastily, he opened and shook it. Two circular pills gently fell upon his hand. BL1XXXV063 -- blood tablets. 

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
_

Zero cringed and got up from his bed. _B-bmp. _Zero struggled for breath as he quickly went to his bathroom and filled up a glass of water. He shoved the two tablets into his mouth and drank a gulp of water. He then slammed the water down on the edge of the sink and started taking slow, steady breaths. But as he was slowing his breath something swirled in his stomach. The stomach started to contract. Zero's eyes widened. As he bent low to the sink, he gripped his glass tighter making it crack. It was painful. His stomach continued to heave and contract making it harder to breathe. With one final heave he spilt the rest of what was left in his mouth. He coughed harshly and wiped his mouth. He stared at his hand. Red was stained everywhere; the sink, his hands. Blood. He flinched with disgust at the sight of his own blood. _A rejection. _Zero then shut his eyes tightly and felt the broken glass on his right hand dig into his skin. He then slowly opened his eyes and gazed at himself upon his mirror. His silver hair was in disarray, his face was pale as a sheet of paper, and dried blood stained the ends of his mouth. _Disgusting. _He leaned his forehead on the chilled glass, _How many years have it been since I've been like this…?_ Zero gripped the glass in his hand making it cut him deeper and deeper into his skin. Ignoring the pain, Zero contemplated.

_Cherry Blossoms._

_A sea of red._

_Screams._

_Fangs._

_Shizuka Hio._

Zero cringed as he remembered that fateful night. It was always there in the back of his mind. Every day; almost too fresh in his thoughts. Zero slumped on the white marble floor and loosened the grip on the piece of glass that he was holding. It clattered on the floor and his hand started to flow fresh blood. He closed his eyes…_Four years…huh?_

O

O

O

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see _

He gasped. No matter how much air he breathed in, it wouldn't ease his pain. Zero gripped the ground as his body struggled to push away the new blood that coursed through him. Vampire blood. Zero's chest arched up as he continued to gasp for air. He was on fire. All of his joints in his body started to ache as it was becoming soaked with the power of a vampire. As agony held him within its grasp, Zero bit his lip from crying out. He wouldn't scream. He is the son of a Vampire Hunter family. No matter what, never show pain in front of your enemies. Zero clenched his fists tightly andwithdrew one last hard gasp. Steadying his breathing, he focused on the wall across from him.

A soft giggle rang through his ears, "You poor thing…" Zero heaved and gripped his fists tighter into a ball as he heard _her_ voice. It was sickening. Her voice was sweet venom that ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­seemed to poison each and every part of his body. As Zero heard the soft padding on the floor growing louder with each step he glanced back. There a woman stood with her kimono drenched in blood. As she wiped her blood-stained mouth, her light silver tresses fell upon her face. She stared down at Zero with her red eyes as he breathed heavily. The woman smiled, revealing two fangs, "Does it hurt? Are you in pain?" She glanced back to the sea of blood in the middle of the room where Zero's parents lay. "You're family exterminated many of my sweet brethren…" She flicked her bloodied hands, "But they were no match for me…a Pureblood Vampire." She walked closer to Zero and then crouched down behind him. Zero, noticing her presence, leered at her. Shizuka only looked at him, "You look like such a child, yet you give me those eyes…" She stroked his cheek with her finger, "You are the second person to give me such an expression…"

Zero cringed as she continued to touch his face, _Second person…?_

"Shizuka-san," spoke a voice. Shizuka glanced back at Zero's double, "If we don't leave soon, the Council will catch us."

Zero's eyes widened, _Ichi…ru? _

Ichiru continued to speak, "You're not regretting it, are you? You finally carried out your revenge."

Zero's mind was in disarray. So many questions crashed in his head but only one word was audible, "I…Ichi…ru…"

At hearing Zero speak, Shizuka smiled, "I am fulfilled, Ichiru…" she placed her palm on Zero's cheek, "…because I have received my revenge on the Kiryuus…and also because I gained an interesting thing…" Zero clenched his teeth and his whole body tensed up. Shizuka looked at Zero, "Yes Zero, continue to feel that way towards me…You know what that feeling is, right? The dark flower that blooms within you…?" Shizuka chuckled as she laid Zero's head on her bloodied lap. She held his head in her hands, "My dear Zero, grow up quickly and feed on your hate. You want to kill me, this "Shizuka Hio" do you not?" Zero continued to glare at her with intense eyes but didn't say anything. He felt the soft vibration of her stomach as she laughed softly, "I want to keep looking at you..," she pushed his head gently towards her direction, "Your eyes, which are so full of hate...are mine and mine alone." Her hand then intertwined with his silver hair as they continued to stare at each other.

"Shizuka-san, we must go." Spoke Ichiru again.

The Pureblood softly laid Zero's head onto the floor and got up slowly, "We are leaving, Ichiru." She turned and headed towards the door, ""I am delighted that you and I...are now tied by an unbreakable 'bond,' Zero…" With saying that, she and Ichiru disappeared in the dark of the night.

Zero laid there staring up the ceiling. Everything around him was silent. Dead. Not a sound could be heard but the soft moaning of the wind outside. Zero turned his head towards the corpses of his parents. Blood was spilt everywhere from the deathly wounds that Shizuka inflicted on them. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Why is he not there where his parents are? Why keep him alive through all this pain when he could've died just like that? He gripped his hands on the floor. Why does he have to suffer? Tears streamed from his face, _I rather be dead. Why am I here and not over there with my parents…?! _It was over. Everything was taken away from him. His home. His parents. His brother. His life was now black. A black hole.

Nothing could save him now….

Nothing…

Nothing at all…

O

O

O

_But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down... _

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh_

"Zero!"

Zero's eyes snapped open. What was he doing this whole time? He tried to get up but his body felt like stone and he fell back onto the floor. No, it wasn't the floor that he hit; but the warm feeling of someone's lap. Who was it? Zero's eyes were hazy and blinded by the light and all he could see was a silhouette of a single person. The Headmaster? No, it was…

"Yuuki," he groaned, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" stammered Yuuki, "You didn't show up to this morning's duties…so I went to find you and then…"

As Yuuki continued to explain her story, Zero stared at her with his grey eyes. Even though Yuuki has not noticed it, Zero watched her from afar; always watching her every move when they were together or even apart from each other. She was a clumsy person who did not know the true danger of lingering with vampires, especially from Hanabusa Aido. He always seemed to snag a few drops of blood from her. But, she did not see their true intent from their beautiful façade, something demonic. However, as Zero looked at her, he couldn't help feel but something different about her. He felt lost as he looked into her brown amber eyes, to the dancing strands of her hair as she moves and then to the curve of her mouth as she speaks. Was Yuuki always this beautiful? Zero hadn't noticed it until now. There was something about her that Zero yearned for, and she had it; deep within herself.

"Zero? What's wrong? You're staring at me…"

Zero blinked. She was done her story. He turned his head, "It's nothing." He muttered. Then his heart contracted suddenly. Zero lurched forward gasping for breath, startling Yuuki. He remembered now, he had a rejection with his blood tablets. He cringed; they weren't working for him after all. Even after countless times of taking them, his body still did not accept it. He felt the aching pain of his fangs extending their length as he gritted his teeth. He swore under his breath, _Push it back…push it back…_

"Zero, you need blood don't you?"

Zero looked at Yuuki with his blood red eyes. Only she would know what he thirsted for.

"Did you have another rejection?" She stared at him. Zero shifted his eyes to the floor with frustration. She was the only one that he did not want her to know of his weakness. He heard Yuuki sigh edge towards him. "I promised you, didn't I? I'll always be with you." She smiled and started lifting up her hair exposing her bare neck. 

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

Zero stared at her in disbelief. She isn't serious, is she? His heart contracted again as he gripped himself, holding himself back. He shook his head at her, he couldn't. Not again.

"Zero, please! You've already lost a lot of blood and on top of that your body is rejecting the blood tablets!" Yuuki edged closer to him. He could smell her fresh soap scent, "This is the only way Zero…the only way to keep you away from falling into a Level E."

Zero continued to shake his head, "I…don't need your…blood," he said softly.

"Yes you do Zero. I know it, and I know you know it too." reasoned Yuuki.

With one last desperation he lunged forward and pushed Yuuki to the wall, "Do you know what it's like to drink blood from another human being Yuuki?!" He gripped her shoulders, "It's sickening, that's what! You don't know what it's like to be a blood sucking monster…," Zero's hands came up and cupped her face, "It's not fair for someone like me to live who was once human…" His voice shook. "I told you haven't I? Don't involve yourself with me…I don't deserve it."

"You do deserve it Zero." said Yuuki. Zero looked at her with his grey eyes. She smiled, "Even if you don't accept your monster self, I have." She covered her hands with his, "You were given a second chance to live Zero, don't waste it away."

"Yuuki, you don't understand –"

"So what are you going to do Zero, leave us? Leave the Headmaster and me? Even if you do Zero, I will find you. I told you didn't I? I won't leave you."

Zero cringed again. He could never win against Yuuki. Never. Why couldn't he? Why did he always give in to her? Yuuki continued to stare at him with her amber eyes, waiting for his answer. Zero gently slipped his hands away from Yuuki's touch and placed them gently on her shoulders. He hated this, but he had to…

"I'm sorry…" was all he said.

Yuuki nodded and Zero brought his face closer to her exposed neck. His pulse began to race as he started to lick her neck. Then his vampire extinct rose and his fangs started to protrude. He hesitated. Was this the right thing to do? Should he once again covet a sin that no one would be able to forgive? Sensing his hesitation, Yuuki stroked his head with ease.

"It's okay Zero…just do it." Yuuki said.

Zero gritted his teeth and then finally bit down upon her neck. The blood from her neck started to flow freely into his mouth and he drank it. As her blood slid through his throat, he moaned in ecstasy and started to drink more. He licked the excess blood that was slipping through the cracks of his mouth and down her neck. This was what he wanted, what he was waiting for. But he did not bring himself to admit it. There was something about Yuuki's blood that made him want to have more. It was sweet and yet venomous at the same time. But as he drank more of her blood he truly felt that they were one. One person. Two halves of each other. But as he slowly pulled himself away from Yuuki's bitten neck, he knew he didn't have the right to have her. Not the way he is now. To his vampire self, Yuuki was just another meal for him. He gritted his teeth. And also, she had Kuran Kaname to take care of her. As he slid down towards her lap again once more, he sighed. Deep inside of him a side of him rejected her…but the other knew it was because of Yuuki that made him continue his wretched life…He looked up at her.

She looked down at him, meeting his gaze, and smiled tenderly at him. And then he knew, he knew what his true feeling was.

_  
Stop and stare  
_

Zero lifted up his hand and gently stroked Yuuki on the cheek with the back of his knuckles. Yuuki smiled back at him and held his hand in place with hers, "Are you alright now?"

Zero didn't say anything. He continued staring at Yuuki with his silver eyes. As something stirred inside himself, his vision started to blur. He blinked to regain the focus of the brown-haired girl in front of him. _Mine…_Then a cold numbness swept over his body, but he continued to gaze at Yuuki. _All mine…_His eyelids then became heavy with each blink. With one last longing glance to the one he loved he breathed her name and succumbed to the welcoming darkness…

_My one and only…_

_Oh, do u see what I see..._

**I hope you enjoyed it! R&R! D**


End file.
